Be My Boy
Be My Boy is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 single. The song is performed by Rio Momose and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by mavie and composed as well as arranged by KOH. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hohoemi Biyori (微笑み日和) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Emily Stewart～" #POKER POKER #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Mizuki Makabe～" #Be My Boy #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Rio Momose～" #Private Road Show (playback, Weekday) (プライヴェイト・ロードショウ (playback, Weekday)) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Iori Minase～" #Sentimental Venus #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Baby kikasete yo Baby sono koe o Be My Boy, Baby oshiete yo Baby kimi no koto "Ima doko ni iru no?" Sonna no kikeru kyori janai shi "Ima nani shiteru no?" Shiritai keredo fushizen kana Okuru chokuzen ni nando mo keshite uchinao shite MEERU no henji ni ittai nanbu kakaterun daro? No No No No chakushin bakari ki ni shite shimau no mo No No No No nemurenai yoru ni kimi o omoidasu no mo No No No No kotoba no ura fukayomi shichau no mo No No No No kimi ni koi shita sei Baby aitai yo Baby kidzuite yo Ienai kedo Be My Boy Baby afuredasu Baby kono omoi Tsutaetai yo Be My Boy, Baby...I Love You Soudan arutte sasai na koto de yobidasu no wa Futari kiri ni naru koujitsu datte BAREteru kana Igai to donkan? Sore tomo masaka shiranai FURI? Katte ni mousou soshite katte ni karamawari shite No No No No homete kureta kamigata shiteru no mo No No No No kimi no sukina kyoku bakari kiite iru no mo No No No No naze ka kyuu ni namida koboreru no mo No No No No kimi ni koi shita sei Baby soba ni ite Baby mitsumete te Ienai kedo Be My Boy Baby tomodachi ja Baby mou YADA yo Chikadzukitai Be My Boy Dokidoki ga tomaranai kirakira ga mabushikute Wakuwaku o kitai shite ai ni ikou Guru guru wa mou yameta harahara o shigeki ni shite Ima sugu soushin! Baby aitai yo Baby kidzuite yo Ienai kedo Be My Boy Baby afuredasu Baby kono omoi Tsutaetai yo Be My Boy Baby soba ni ite Baby mitsumete te Ienai kedo Be My Boy Baby tomodachi ja Baby mou YADA yo Chikadzukitai Be My Boy, Baby Sono yokogao ni yubi ni te o nobashitaku naru Demo dare yori mo tooi Ashita moshimo kimi ni aetara waratte iitai yo "Kimi no koto ga suki da yo" |-| Kanji= Baby　聞かせてよ　Baby　その声を Be My Boy, Baby　教えてよ Baby　君のこと 「今どこにいるの?」そんなの聞ける距離じゃないし 「今なにしてるの?」知りたいけれど不自然かな 送る直前に　何度も消して打ち直して メールの返事に　いったい何分かかってるんだろ? No No No No　着信ばかり気にしてしまうのも No No No No　眠れない夜に君を思い出すのも No No No No　言葉のウラ深読みしちゃうのも No No No No　君に恋したせい Baby　会いたいよ　Baby　気づいてよ 言えないけど Be My Boy Baby　溢れ出す　Baby　この想い 伝えたいよ Be My Boy, Baby…I Love You 相談あるって　ささいなことで呼び出すのは ふたりきりになる　口実だってバレてるかな 意外と鈍感?　それともまさか知らないフリ? 勝手に妄想　そして勝手に空回りして No No No No　褒めてくれた髪型してるのも No No No No　君の好きな曲ばかり聴いているのも 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 魔鏡歌詞網 No No No No　なぜか急にナミダこぼれるのも No No No No　君に恋したせい Baby　そばにいて　Baby　見つめてて 言えないけど Be My Boy Baby　友達じゃ　Baby　もうヤダよ 近づきたい Be My Boy ドキドキが止まらない　キラキラが眩しくて ワクワクを期待して　会いにいこう ぐるぐるはもうやめた　ハラハラを刺激にして いますぐ送信! Baby　会いたいよ　Baby　気づいてよ 言えないけど Be My Boy Baby　溢れ出す　Baby　この想い 伝えたいよ Be My Boy Baby　そばにいて　Baby　見つめてて 言えないけど Be My Boy Baby　友達じゃ　Baby　もうヤダよ 近づきたい Be My Boy, Baby その横顔に指に　手を伸ばしたくなる でも誰よりも遠い 明日もしも君に会えたら　笑って言いたいよ 「君のことが好きだよ」 |-| English= Baby, let me listen, Baby, your voice Be My Boy, Baby, tell me Baby, about you "Where are you now?" I can’t seem to hear you from a distance "What are you up to now?" I want to know you but I wonder if that’s unnatural Just before I send it to you, I erase and fix my e-mail texts many times I wonder how many minutes does it generally take you to reply back? No No No No, I was merely worrying over an incoming text No No No No, I've keep remembering you in my sleepless nights No No No No, I was reading the words in the bottom too much No No No No, it's because I fell in love with you Baby, I want to meet you, Baby, and notice me I can't say it but, Be My Boy Baby, these overflowing, Baby, feelings I want to convey them so Be My Boy, Baby…I Love You Calling you discussing over trivial things, I wonder what’s become of us, making excuses over spilling out our secrets? Was I surprisingly insensitive? Or it was by no means not knowing you well? I selfishly dream and spin around you No No No No, you had compliment my hair style No No No No, you're simply listen to your favorite songs No No No No, for some reason why I'm suddenly spilling tears? No No No No, it's because I fell in love with you Baby, be by my side, Baby, and gaze at me I can’t say it but, Be My Boy Baby, we're not, Baby, just friends I want to be close to you so Be My Boy This throbbing wouldn't stop, it’s shining so bright That I’m anticipating with excitement so let’s see each other I kept going in circles that I gave up, but with motivation and my heart going pitapat I’ll send them to you right now! Baby, I want to meet you; Baby, and notice me I can't say it but, Be My Boy Baby, these overflowing; Baby, feelings I want to convey them so Be My Boy Baby, be by my side, Baby, and gaze at me I can't say it but, Be My Boy Baby, we’re not, Baby, just friends I want to be close to you so Be My Boy, Baby I overstretch my hand to point at your profile Even if you're farther away than anyone else Once I meet you tomorrow, I want to say this with a smile, "I'll love to know about you!" Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (sung by: Rikako Yamaguchi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 (sung by: Rio Momose)